1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever switch mounted in a steering column for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known this type of conventional lever switch which is provided, for example, with a hollow non-rotary lever a base end side of which is supported by a switch body mounted to a steering column side, a first rotary lever arranged in an outer periphery of the non-rotary lever, a second rotary lever arranged in an inner periphery of the non-rotary lever, a base mounted in a tip end side of the non-rotary lever and a rotary knob supported by a tip end side of the second rotary lever
The rotary knob and the first rotary lever activate in relation to a wiper operation and detent mechanisms are provided between each of the rotary knob and the first rotary lever, and a stationary base.
Here, an interior of the lever switch is structurally complicated and also is provided with many components which are placed to be closely positioned therein. Therefore, it is imperative to reduce the number of the interior components even by one piece.
However, there is a limit to reducing the number of the interior components attributable to the detent mechanism equipped in each of the rotary knob and the first rotary lever (refer to JP2003-162945A).
In view of the above, there exists a need for a lever switch which overcomes the above-mentioned problem in the related art. The present invention addresses this need in the related art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.